


Speeds So Fast

by lovehugsandcandy



Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehugsandcandy/pseuds/lovehugsandcandy
Summary: Any good plan should have enough time built in to deal with contingencies.
Relationships: Colt Kaneko/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Speeds So Fast

“Park there.” Colt pointed to the darkest spot in the lot, surveying buildings around them. “It’s dark enough to provide cover but you have a clear shot to the highway.”

Ellie nodded. It was late, dark, the few streetlights in the parking lot casting shadows against the stark concrete walls surrounding them. She was nervous; after they had fled prom to show up at her dad’s door, desperate and frightened, he had been understandably furious, spitting mad until she had finally interjected long enough to share the drawn-out, harrowing tale. And though he was still angry, he wasn’t willing to leave his daughter to be captured by a murderous gang of police officers on a mission for revenge.

Together, they had all created a crazy scheme to catch The Brotherhood. With Ellie as the rodent in their cat-and-mouse game, she was scared; however, she was even more worried for her dad, who would need to confront them, evidence in hand. They had all come up with the plan together, debating the details point by point, both her dad and Colt as methodical as ever while she and Logan interjecting where they saw weakness or flaw. 

Her stomach turned; the plan wasn’t great, but it was all they had and, if it didn’t work, they all were in danger, especially her dad. She worried her lower lip; she had already dragged her dad into this but now, to put him in danger as well? She couldn’t tell if the tremble in her hands was fear or guilt or some combination sitting heavy in her gut, but it wouldn’t stop.

“Hey…” Colt grabbed her hand as she put the car in park. “He’s gonna be ok, you know that, right?”

“You don’t know that. You can’t know that.” She looked at him and blinked, deep breaths to keep the tears from coming and the fears from crowding everything else out of her brain. 

He ran his thumb in soothing circles over her knuckles. “He’s good at what he does and this is his plan. He knows what he’s doing.”

“I know.” She looked down at her lap. “It’s just….he’s my dad.”

Colt sighed, eyes distant. “Believe me, I know.”

“Crap…I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“Stop.” He squeezed her hand. “He knows what he’s doing. We need to stick to the plan; it’s the best way to get him out of this now.”

She nodded. “I know, you’re right. It’s just hard, the waiting, the worrying.” She groaned at the clock on the dash. “We still have a while to go.” She looked at her hands. If this didn’t work, if it put her dad in harm’s way, she would never forgive herself. If something happened to him, or they couldn’t free Mona in time, or if Logan or Colt…

“Hey,” Colt interrupted her spiraling thoughts, leaning over to kiss her forehead, her cheek. 

She turned to look at him, impossibly close, leaning over the center console, intent on her. “What?”

“We’re gonna end this…you can end this.” He brushed her hair off her face, hand gentle on her cheek. “Stop overthinking.”

Ellie smiled at him, taking a deep breath, and watched his eyes trail down her face, stop at her lips. A moment, a pause, and then it was if they were moving in unison, mouths crashing together over the center console, his hands threading through her hair while she grabbed his jacket to pull him closer. She couldn’t guarantee his safety, her dad’s safety, but this, this push-pull of lips and feeling? This she could do.

She couldn’t get enough, the way his lips met hers, making her stomach jump and her head spin, the way his hands curved into her hair, a gentle pressure that made her want to bare her neck, her soul.

Her eyes darted up, past him, a quick glance outside. Dark. Quiet. Deserted. Before she could reconsider, she pushed his shoulders and climbed over the console, shin banging on the gearshift, sliding into his lap. It was awkward and inelegant, but it did the job and she found she couldn’t complain when his hands found her waist and he pulled her close.

“Hi.” Perched over him, she could see his eyes, dilated even in the dark car, looking up at her.

“…Hi.”

“Mmm…what were we doing?” She bent her head and resumed kissing, mouths sliding together, losing track of time as she lost herself in him. 

When she was almost out of breath, lips swollen, he pulled back, mouth near her ear, breathing hard. “Fuck, Ellie, fuck. You’re so-” His voice was hoarse, breathy; she shivered. While he worked over the sensitive spot just behind her ear, she trailed her hands underneath his shirt, feeling the muscles twitch underneath her nails, the gasp by her ear. She trailed down, pupping the button of his pants and trying to edge the zipper down. The angle made it hard and Colt’s mouth, sliding down her neck, made it even harder. “This isn’t exactly the time for-” He gasped as she cut him off with a vicious kiss to the side of his neck, all teeth and suction; he turned his head, giving her more room, and let out a groan that filled the car. “Fuck.”

She worked her way up, delivering a nip to his earlobe. “It’s always the time for this,” she gasped.

With that, it was like a switch went off. Colt grabbed her hips and pulled her even closer, a deep grind, delicious friction that told her, yes, it was definitely the time for this. She could feel how hard he was beneath her and his hands trailed up, under her shirt, trailing over her stomach and sliding, all teasing fingers and gentle touches, under the line of her bra. 

She gasped into his mouth, one last messy kiss before shaky hands worked on her own pants. “Crap. Off, off, off.” She wiggled on top of him, fingers grabbing the waistband of her pants.

“Christ,” he moaned and reached down, frantically.

“Wait, don’t rip them!” She didn’t care about the leggings, but she couldn’t exactly be expected to stand in front of her dad if he ripped a pant leg clear off. She grabbed the waist and pulled, shimmying, sliding them down with her underwear and getting her right leg out and free.

Colt smirked. “Good enough.” Instead of helping her with her pants, she felt his hand trail up her leg, light touches to the inside of her thigh and finally, finally right where she wanted him, rhythmic pressure that made her squirm and grasp his shoulders, her fingers sliding on the leather jacket as she struggled to find purchase.

Fuck, it felt incredible, his fingers spinning, rubbing; she couldn’t balance over him anymore and fell, landing on his chest as his fingers continued over her clit before moving down, two fingers feeling how wet she was, how desperate she felt. “Colt….” The whine came from the back of her throat. She couldn’t think, could only feel, squirming on his lap, barely able to focus. She wanted to work on his pants, she really did, but she couldn’t get her hands to cooperate as those clever fingers worked her over.

Nothing was cooperating, especially not her brain, in overdrive with sensation and heat, muscles tensing as his fingers brought her closer and closer to the edge, his hand at the small of her back holding her close, even though there wasn’t far she could go, balancing on his lap, trapped between the window and the gearshift. An expert pass of his thumb had her quaking, shaking over him until her arms gave out and she collapsed, crashing onto him as the pleasure crested and peaked and finally ebbed, leaving thunder in her ears. She took deep, heaving breaths as her heart slowed, and the roar in her veins subsided.

Colt reached to the side and pulled a lever; the back of the seat slid down, him and Ellie with it. It was enough to give them slightly more room, but her car wasn’t huge. Space was still tight, as she learned when she went to pull Colt’s pants off and slammed her head into the window.

“Ouch!”

His hands were in her hair in a second, rubbing her temple. “All right?”

She rolled her eyes. “Definitely all right enough to do this.” She balanced against the door and could finally get a grip on his waistband, pulling down. It wasn’t sexy, but it got the job done, freeing him of his pants, sliding them off his legs in a pile on the floor. 

“About time.” He groaned against her lips as his hips twitched, seeking friction.

“I’m goal oriented.”

“I approve.”

Ellie squirmed, legs shifting until she could find her balance and crouch over him. The clothes were annoying; her leggings were stuck somewhere and his pants were making it hard to maneuver, but damn, she didn’t want to stop now. 

He looked at her, eyebrow raised. “You realize that-”

“COLT!” She grabbed his face, not really caring what sarcastic comment he had at the tip of his tongue. “Shut up and fuck me.”

“Demanding…” He bent his head to get at her neck again, teeth delivering equal parts pleasure and pain.

She would have been embarrassed at the moan that left her mouth if she had any sense left. “Colt, please, come on, you’re driving me crazy!”

He laughed, “This isn’t crazy.” His voice was muffled, mouth against her breast, taking his goddamn time because he was too busy scraping his teeth ever so gently over her nipples. “This definitely isn’t crazy.”

She could barely understand what he was talking about, the fog in her brain making it impossible for her to understand English, let alone conjugate a sentence. “What?”

“Crazy would be when our lives aren’t in danger and I get to take my time with you. When I hold you down and fuck you until the only word you know is my name. When you won’t leave the bed for hours because your legs won’t stop shaking. When I eat you out so good you scream loud and long enough to lose your voice. When you wear the lipstick you wore to prom, and it’s all smudged, rubbed off all over me, down the base of my-”

He cut off with a gasp because Ellie couldn’t bear it anymore and dropped her hips, feeling him enter her. It was a familiar stretch, slight pain, delicious heat licking up her spine. She closed her eyes, breathing hard, as she could feel everything, every inch, finally opening her eyes when they were joined completely. He was looking up at her, reverence on his face, watching every move of her mouth, every look in her eye. It was a lot. She had to shut her eyes, block out some of the stimulation in her brain, her body.

“Oh my God, Colt.” This wasn’t her first time, but she still felt like it was new to her, every touch magnified with inexperience. It took a minute for her to position her legs so she could move freely but, once she did, she could move exactly how she wanted, one hand braced against the car’s ceiling. “Holy-”

His hands found her hips and grabbed tight, pulling her down in unison with her movements, his cock dragging against her inner walls in a drag that made her keen.

“Fuck, Ellie.” Under her, Colt’s eyes were blown wide as he stared up at her, as if she were a goddess who could bring him to his knees and inspire worship with her body. She felt powerful, watching him run his hands over her body, her clit, and she was so entranced with memorizing every flash of pleasure across his face that her second orgasm took her by surprise, heat exploding again as she shook on top of him. He followed, hips surging up in one last thrust, thighs shaking as her name was punched out of him, shout echoing across the car as she could feel him release.

She fell, boneless and weak, landing again on top of him, winded and spent. He didn’t stop kissing her hair, but she could barely move. Slowly, she came down from her high, safe in his arms, oblivious to everything.

Until the radio went off.

“Guys? I have a visual.” Logan’s voice crackled, and they both jumped. Ellie met Colt’s eye; he looked a lot less guilty than she felt, barely suppressing a grin.

She hit his shoulder and grabbed the radio. “10-4. Give us 5.”

She dropped it and looked around. Crap, they were a mess. Half-naked-there were her pants!-disheveled. Colt’s hair was a mess, and she was sure that hers wasn’t any better. Frantically, she grabbed her leggings and slid into the driver’s seat, pulling them on as Colt shimmied up his own pants. She knew she should feel guilty about losing track of time but, as her fingers glanced over her hips, phantom imprints of Colt’s fingers that she could still feel, even now, she couldn’t really find any regret.

One last look down to make sure she was decent, and then she turned the ignition. Go time. She went to grab the gear stick when Colt grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. “You’ve got this.”

She nodded at him, once, and put the car in drive. Time to end this.


End file.
